RA042
Synopsis The day of the Abroma Town Contest is at hand and Yazmyne is eager to perform. At the same time, her rivals are all performing as well. Emma is in Dewberry City, and Noxon is in Kousa Town. Unbeknownst to Yazmyne, Nick has come to Riau had he is competing in the Osage Town Contest. All four Coordinators are looking for the next ribbon toward the Riau Grand Festival. The Dewberry Contest is on a water stage, and Emma surprises everyone by calling out the Fire-Type Houndour to perform. the roof is opened, and Emma knows out to use it perfectly. Houndour uses Sunny Day. Instead of harboring the energy of the sun inside of him, Houndour howls to the sun that shines even brighter. The rays of the sun bounce off the clear water of the stage. The water glistens perfectly as does Houndour's sleek black fur. The audience is highly impressed, but more importantly, so are the judges. Noxon performs on an grass stage and calls out Druddigon. Noxon commands Leer, and Druddigon shows off its glistening yellow eyes to the audience that project fear and power. Druddigon then performs Draco Meteor. Druddigon's body glows orange and it shoots an orange ball of light into the sky that explodes, releasing multiple smaller spheres that explode into fireworks. Noxon and Druddigon bow at the conclusion of their appeal. Yazmyne summons Elekid to take the stage in Abroma Town. The stage is standard. Yazmyne throws a ball into the air and Yazmyne commands Discharge. Elekid catches the ball with his electrical abilities. Yazmyne throws another ball, which Elekid catches by extending his Discharge. Yazmyne throws two more than three more. Elekid catches them all with his electricity. As all seven balls are hoisted in the air, connected by an electric current, the emcee states that the Discharge has been fashioned into a tree with Elekid as the root and the balls are positioned like berries. The judges are impressed. The appeal looks a bit rough, but it is well practiced, and more importantly is shows off the excellent control Elekid has over his Discharge. Nick is appealing with his Hitmonchan on the sky stage. Hitmonchan is released on the ground of the sky stage while elevated platforms surround it. The the stadium is unsure about Nick's choice, but he's confident and begins. Nick presses a button and balloons are soon released with targets. Hitmonchan uses Agility to improve speed and jumping ability. Hitmonchan jumps high to reach and land onto the high platforms. Hitmonchan then uses Sky Uppercut to destroy the balloons and targets with a dazzle. Hitmonchan seems to forget one, but Nick promises they didn't forget. Hitmonchan releases a punch that destroys the last balloon in a Vacuum Wave that erupts in a dazzle. The rest of the contestants are shown on the various stages across the four contests. Yazmyne, Emma, Noxon, and Nick advance to the battle rounds. Yazmyne chooses Bagon. Emma chooses Surskit; Noxon chooses Charmeleon and Nick chooses Clefairy. Of the four of them, Noxon, Emma, and Nick win their contests while Yazmyne and Bagon are knocked out in the semifinals. Yazmyne stands by and applauds the Abroma Town Contest's winner Vivi who won with her Beautifly and Skitty. At the end of the episode, Yazmyne looks at her Pokenav which lists the recent achievements of her friends. She is astonished to see Nick has come to Riau. Major Events *Nick is revealed to have traveled to Riau *Nick's Cleffa had evolved into Clefairy *Yazmyne's Bagon enter his first contest *Noxon enters the Kousa Town Contest with Druddigon and Charmeleon and wins, earning his second Riau Ribbon *Nick enters the Osage Town Contest with HItmonchan and Clefairy and wins, earning his first Riau Ribbon *Yazmyne loses the Abroma Town Contest *Emma enters the Dewberry City Contest with Houndour and Surskit and wins, earning her second Riau Ribbon *Yazmyne learns of the upcoming Contest in Etylia Town *Yazmyne learns Nick has come to Riau Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Nick *Emma *Collin *Vivi *Jason *Nurse Joy *Judges *Audience Pokemon *Eevee (Yazmyne's) *Bagon (Yazmyne's) *Hitmonchan (Nick's) *Clefairy (Nick's) *Druddigon (Noxon's) *Charmeleon (Noxon's) *Houndour (Emma's) *Surskit (Emma's) *Mincinno (Jason's) *Grovyle (Jason's) *Skitty (Vivi's) *Beautifly (Vivi's) *Ninjask (Collin's) Coordinators' *Donphan *Vigoroth *Gligar *Swalot *Castform *Cacturne *Swellow *Sealeo *Relicanth Trivia *The Pokemon used by miscelleneous Coordinators are featured in Round One of the Realgem Colosseum in Pokemon XD: Gale of Darkness Category:Episodes Category:Riau Adventures